


四响礼炮

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: DCU, Justice League Action (Cartoon)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 超人再一次被分裂光束击中，在蝙蝠侠解决问题的这段时间里，他们决定给自己找点乐子……





	1. Chapter 1

01.

他们两个是一同跌进蝙蝠洞的，那扇门迟疑了至少三秒，得来的结果就是在滑门关闭时不小心磕上了氪星人的脚踝。几乎是同一时刻这堵三十厘米厚的防爆铁板就凹陷了下去，超人赶紧收回脚，抬起头就看见另一只氪星人算得上怜悯的眼神。

“闭嘴，”红超人嘶声对他的同位体低吼道，又恶狠狠地跺了跺脚，“别用这种眼神看我。”

蓝色的卡尔挺无辜地摇头。“我还没说话呢……嘿！”超人已经撂下他飞到前面去了，他不得不追上去，一路跌跌撞撞惊扰了不下十只在洞顶休憩的蝙蝠，“停下，超人！我不想对你使用暴力！”

“对你自己说去！”飞在前面的家伙还有空回头对他呲牙，这让好脾气的卡尔也忍不住有些小光火。他蓄着力，一脚蹬在蝙蝠洞顶的坚硬岩石上，一个冲刺便撞上了超人的腰，后者尤其恼怒的吼了声，扭转身子一把握住他的手，直接用上了捏碎地心的力度想把好好先生给扳开。

现在这个暴躁的、一点就着的卡尔-艾尔被紧紧梏在半空中，他们两个自顾自较劲，不甚相同的红蓝披风兀自飘动着，连一丁点风都不需要就飞舞得厉害，就像他们的主人一样——彼此缠绕，都想把对方拖到地上去。

最终打破这场争斗的，是蝙蝠侠。卡尔先听到一声十分刻意的咳嗽声，接着才是哥谭义警那仿佛被砂石磨过的粗粝嗓子。“先生们，”蝙蝠侠说，“谁来给我解释下你们在干嘛？”

卡尔抢在前面开口了，超人趁此机会一巴掌推到他脸上。“你叫我看着他，唔！”现在那只红色的手快塞到他嘴里了，他只得提起膝盖去撞对方腹部，同时抽出只手来把他拉扯开，“但是……！超人说想出去呼吸一下新鲜空气，我又没立场阻止他，于是我就——”

“那是预谋逃跑，你这白痴。”红色超人没好气地说，他极为轻松的抵挡住了卡尔的攻击，现在进攻者换成他了。“我不明白，既然我们氪星人有如此的力量和速度，为什么要在拯救地球上浪费时间——说到底，统治它要比拯救它来得容易的多！”

卡尔朝蝙蝠侠无奈的颔首，好像在说：看吧，我真的拿他没法。

当超人把卡尔一个过肩摔撂倒在蝙蝠洞硬邦邦的合金地板上，差点又砸出个凹陷之前蝙蝠侠终于舍得打断他们——可为时已晚，卡尔紧紧把住身侧的钢板留下两个再清晰不过的手掌印，钢铁之子的指纹烙在那上面，蝙蝠捂着脸确定自己又头痛起来了。

“停下，你们两个——都停下，”他嗓音闷闷的，隔着皮革手套传出来，“我的蝙蝠洞并不是你们的游乐场！卡尔-艾尔，超人！”

全身纯蓝的英雄听话地收起了拳头，随即却被红色超人一拳正中面门。“为什么不叫我克拉克，蝙蝠？”他又拦下一次，对面的家伙嘲讽地说：“因为你不是克拉克，我才是。”

义警迅速从椅子上站了起来，裹着他黑漆漆又长至拖地的披风强硬闯入他们之间。“你，”他冲红色超人扬起一根指头，顶端尖锐得仿佛大猫爪子，“容我提醒一句，超人给了我足够分量的信任——那意味着我手里有氪石，明白吗？氪石！如果你们再这样毁坏我的设备，我不确定自己能不能在掏出戒指前冷静下来（最可能的答案是，不），到时候我就会戴着那枚该死的——氪石戒——把你们两都揍到墙里面去。听懂了？”

说完这一大串他甚至没喘口气，又扭头朝向了卡尔。“至于你……”蝙蝠侠诡异地卡壳了一会，卡尔为此睁大眼睛，几乎能叫人从这片纯色中分辨出原本属于氪星人的耀眼蓝色来。“不，算了，”他说，“你也好好待着，行吗？”

“为你，任何事。”卡尔灿烂地说，忽视了一旁咬牙切齿的超人。

“这就对啦。”蝙蝠侠低下头对自己咕哝道。他指向超人和卡尔依然没松开的手，刻意点了点，于是红色和蓝色迅速分开了，他又展开手臂确保这两头氪星人之间的距离足够远，在超人想说话前手指按在对方红色的嘴唇上。“安静，”这是一句十足的威胁，“别让我现在就开始后悔。”

他在后悔什么？没把分裂的超人们关在瞭望塔的小禁闭室里，或者孤独堡垒的红太阳房？蝙蝠洞有红太阳房，甚至还有氪石，但他绝不会为了这点小事就把那些绿色石头拿出来伤害克拉克——不管怎样，他现在是个完完全全的受害者，就算他们两已经毁了蝙蝠洞价值200万美元的隔离设备……

来自手指尖异样的湿热触感把蝙蝠侠的思绪带回了现实。那个暴躁版本、也更加充满威慑力的超人正伸出舌头舔弄他的手指，他不需回头也能听到身后卡尔震惊的吸气声。“这一次的分裂要缓和得多，我相信你能挺过去的，超人。”蝙蝠侠迅速撤回手指，但红色超人在那之前已经咬了他一口，现在那只皮革手套染上一抹情色的高亮，那是超人的唾液带来的。

“你就让他咬了你？”卡尔还在震惊之中，“蝙蝠侠，他没经过允许就咬了你，甚至还没道歉？！”

蝙蝠侠古怪地瞥了他们一眼，很快将那只手藏在了披风下面。“而你们没经过我允许就砸了我的蝙蝠洞，”他说，“现在，各自找个地方冷静一下，有其他意见再告诉我。”

超人挑衅一般对上了卡尔的瞪视，保持着目光的接触，他紧紧跟着蝙蝠侠、也飘到了终端电脑面前。卡尔颇有些懊恼地低吼一声，溜到另一侧坐下了，他把深蓝色的披风从屁股下拽了出来，以缓慢得过头的速度抚摸着它的边角。他想着，蝙蝠侠为什么不让他出去呢？他是超人好的那一面，能给世人带来多大伤害？就算是让他在哥谭上空溜达一圈，或者回大都会，救下一只猫儿也是好的呀。但蝙蝠侠不让他离开，好歹有个正当理由是需要他来阻止另一位充满征服欲的红色超人，那家伙手段强硬，要不是卡尔抓住他衣角，现在红色超人已经冲回瞭望塔试图去说服其他英雄们了。

想到这里卡尔偷偷回过头看了他们一眼，超人抱着双臂在蝙蝠侠身后荡着，活脱脱像一头被锁链捆住的红色大狼。他眉头紧皱，好像也在思考什么。

“你不能像威胁动物一样威胁我，蝙蝠侠，”几分钟后他说话了，“待在这里什么也不做——？这是在抹杀我的存在！你得给我找点事情做。”

“控制你自己不要想着去统治地球如何？”哥谭义警头也没回，兀自伸出爪子敲打着键盘。

卡尔差点笑出声，蝙蝠侠总是这样机敏，随意开口都能把超人给堵得落花流水。他当然知道怎样反驳对方——但红色超人显然不知道，拜分裂所赐，理性思考的部分留给了蓝色的卡尔。

理所当然的，他和蝙蝠侠谁也没猜到超人下一句话要说什么。

“那我们可以上床。”超人的语调可以用欢快来形容，戾气也没那么重了，“——我和你，消磨时间，再好不过了。”

 

一声巨响在蝙蝠洞里炸裂开来——卡尔一下没稳住，脑袋狠狠地磕上了平台边上的冷钢扶手。他没时间对那根可怜的扶手道歉，就捂着头冲到超人和蝙蝠侠中间，硬生生挤进了他和人体工学椅间狭小的缝里。“你不能逼迫他，”卡尔对超人说，用力把他的同位体给推开了，“你不能随随便便说要和蝙蝠侠上床！我还在这呢！”

“你就是我，有什么区别吗？”超人说，甚至还好心情地努了努嘴，“那换套说辞——我，你，和蝙蝠侠，我们可以来一场三人行，肯定超辣的。”

卡尔为他毫不加掩饰的说辞红了脸，意思是，他脸上的蓝色变得更深了。“不，我们不行。”他尽力让自己比听起来更正直一点，“我会阻止你，他根本就没答应什么。”

“那就问他！”超人说道，“你都没给蝙蝠侠自己说话的机会，伪君子。”

一时间气氛变得剑拔弩张了起来。卡尔开始紧张，他在红色超人的审视下咽了口唾沫，扭头看回去的动作慢到让人感觉滑稽。一红一蓝两只氪星人盯着哥谭蝙蝠装作没事人一样继续分析数据敲打电脑，干巴巴地望着他，直到蝙蝠电脑也看不下去了，滴滴作响吐出提示音，他伸着套有皮革手套的手抓住了刚打印出来的报告单，整个人都缩在了椅子里面。

不用超级听力他们两也听得见蝙蝠侠正压着嗓子念念有词。“三个小时……”他说。

“‘三个小时’什么？”卡尔问道，超人也好奇的探着脑袋想看清蝙蝠侠手里的东西——X视线一时间被他们两人都忘掉了。“不如告诉他你是怎么想的，蝙蝠，”红色超人说，推挤着卡尔向前走了两步，“你会答应，对吗？”

他们等着这唯一人类将要做出的答话。他慢吞吞地把文件收好、推进了蝙蝠电脑下层的抽屉里，又迅速给AI写了一条新指令——“除非布鲁斯·韦恩的指纹和瞳孔校对通过，其他任何人都无法打开匣子。录入完毕，先生”——做完这两件事后他还有闲心端起平台上被冷落已久的马克杯，手指搭在握柄边沿轻轻施力，便叫韦恩企业的黑色粗体字朝向了自己。

他故意很响亮地啜饮一口，翘着小指，借由体重把椅子也转动着调换了方向。哥谭人面朝着卡尔和超人，当啷一声把马克杯砸在桌子上——一滴多余的咖啡都没漏出来，一定是蝙蝠魔法！他胳膊肘抵着扶手，左手支撑着自己的下巴，这个掌管着整个洞穴生杀大权的黑衣义警清了清嗓子便得到了他们的全部注意力。

“我没意见，”他说，“但有几个——”

“蝙蝠侠！”卡尔立刻惊叫起来，红色同位体趁此很不悦地抬脚狠狠踩了他一下，“你没明白，超人想和你来一炮？没问题，因为那是你男友，但这家伙？我并不是想要贬低什么，只不过……”

蝙蝠侠抬手阻止了他继续说下去。“但我有几个要求，达不到就免谈，”他说，同时朝这个善良单纯得有点过头的卡尔勾了勾手指，“过来点，过来。”

卡尔带着一肚子的疑惑飘了过去，刻意忽视了另一位超人发出的不屑鼻音。蝙蝠侠抬起手按住他的肩膀，另只手灵巧的从自己头上撩过——他轻松自在地扒下了蝙蝠头套，露出他汗湿的黑发、光洁饱满的额头和湿漉漉的蓝眼睛。卡尔从他那双明亮的蓝色眸子里看见自己的倒影，一个手足无措的蓝色氪星人，脸上带着毫不掩饰的惊诧之情。

布鲁斯·韦恩随意拨弄了一把额前垂落的两搓头发，任由它们执拗的翘在右侧。他仰着脸，用这张俊俏脸蛋对着卡尔和超人，视线在他们两之间来回移动。

“你们都是克拉克，明白了？”他说，“所以别给我扯什么好的坏的，我只知道你是我男友。”

当超人也凑过来时他还添上一句：“再说，三人行听上去确实不错……”

 

02.

 

布鲁斯顺从地躺倒在蝙蝠电脑之前，卡尔十分贴心的把那一片杂乱的纸张报告和咖啡杯都挪到了十米开外另一张小桌上。等他回头时超人已经扣着布鲁斯下巴和他接吻，红色的手掌熟稔地解开左侧披风，再勾着它一角让之缓缓垂落到地上。

他咽了口唾沫，傻愣愣地站在原地。即使布鲁斯明确表示了他是自愿的——卡尔也难以相信这已成既定事实，那哥谭男人像大猫一样伸出舌头，颜色稍浅的玫红软肉舔着超人的下唇，他咬了对方一口，在暴脾气的超人报复回来前又主动贴了回去。“优柔寡断，”他小声对自己说，“真不敢相信你就是这样当记者的——卡尔-艾尔。”

布鲁斯朝卡尔招了招手示意他过来，红超人松开了他、注意力转向蝙蝠侠腰间的万用腰带。他抬手搂住卡尔，在对方出声前把他拖进一个过分湿软的亲吻之中。卡尔从布鲁斯唇齿间尝到另一个超人的味道，彼时那家伙刚好摘下布鲁斯的腰带，颇为大力地把它甩到了平台外面——伴随着极为清晰的一声脆响，这东西又叮里当啷地滚到更下面去。

“轻点！”布鲁斯一边抱着卡尔脑袋，一边回头对超人龇牙咧嘴，“帮我个忙——别打坏更多东西了！”

他嘴上凶巴巴，手上的动作反而还是那样轻柔。隔着皮革卡尔也能感受到人类温暖的手指是如何抚摸他后颈的，他玩弄着卡尔深蓝的头发，呼吸渐渐急促。超人也注意到了这点。红色的氪星人在布鲁斯与他同位体接吻的空档里直接伸手抚上那具健硕的人类躯体，从胸口开始，缓慢向下磨蹭，故意加了点力好使自己的手指戳到蝙蝠标志里。布鲁斯在卡尔耳边咒骂了两句，头搁到他结实的肩膀处。“……你记得多少？”他问道，对象为冲他上下其手的红色混蛋，“卡尔表现得就像个处男，难道分裂还能把克拉克的性能力也给分成两块吗？”

红超人坦率地说：“我全都凭感觉行事。”

——那氪星人的性爱雷达可以打上一百分了。卡尔对收到的“像个处男”评价不羞也不恼，脱下面具的义警继续垂着头趴在他肩上，恶狠狠地拿他披风当磨牙棒。卡尔试探着将双手虚靠在布鲁斯身侧，超人与他交换一个眼神，随后意有所指地看向骑士右肩。

他抢占了属于蝙蝠侠的椅子，当卡尔忙着把另一点披风从布鲁斯身上扯下来时超人就带着椅子一起挤到对方双腿之间。卡尔脸上的蓝色变得更深了，他的同位体轻松地握住布鲁斯脚踝，引导着让那两条结实修长的腿倚靠在自己肩上，而后者借着操作台和座椅间微妙的高度差，刚好让自己侵入到哥谭人的负空间里。

红色超人甚至懒得替布鲁斯脱下制服。他直接袭向对方最脆弱柔软的腰胯，色泽鲜艳的手掌极为缓慢地推开布鲁斯夹紧的双腿——纯人类的肌肉力量并不能反抗超人。当他隔着凯夫拉纤维碰到布鲁斯阴茎时卡尔被男人溢出的呻吟吓了一跳，那声音极低，好像他也被超人的举动吓到了。“啊，克拉克。”布鲁斯哼哼着，卡尔的手终于移到他背部摸索到那条隐秘的拉扣。在布鲁斯的默许下他将之一路拉到底，紧绷着的热烫的肌肉立刻贴上了卡尔的掌心，哥谭人又发出那样一声呻吟，从喉咙最深处挤出来的，尾音慵懒。

卡尔搂着他，手指沿着布鲁斯扭曲的腰线来回抚摸，深蓝色的指尖落在对方的白皙皮肉上刺得他挪不开眼。“蝙蝠侠，”卡尔说，“我猜这并不合适，但——你实在太好了。”布鲁斯并无恶意地嘲笑他说：“我当然知道。”几乎是同时一股难被忽视的力度压在卡尔胯部，有意无意间揉捏着他的性器。“我还知道你想要这个，”哥谭人贴近他，蓝眼睛里藏着戏谑和欲望，“对吗，克拉克？”

“噢……拉奥！”卡尔尖锐的吸了口气，“蝙蝠——”

“叫我布鲁斯，你这蠢蛋。”人类说。

 

卡尔的同位体嘴角扬起弧度，大力揉捏着布鲁斯胯间沉甸甸的肿块，他枕在哥谭人紧张的大腿上，侧着脸把灼热的呼吸都吹向那儿，特制的纤薄制服阻挡不了超人的侵入。布鲁斯在卡尔嘴边乱了分寸，手里的力度也渐渐轻了下去。“布鲁斯，”超人说，“卡尔叫你别停。”蓝色的家伙用氪星语嘟囔了几句，重新抓住他背后的拉链并扯向腰侧——布鲁斯挺翘的臀部立刻从纯黑的凯夫拉纤维中解放出来，超人腾出只手来盖在了卡尔的手上面，不让他继续下拉。

三人中唯一的纯人类恼怒地吼了声。他脚下差点踩空，幸好被超人握住了脚踝稳当地搁在自己肩上，及膝的漆黑战靴只好蹬着椅背——若在平时，布鲁斯是绝不会允许有人这样对待他的专座的。“我发誓，”他喊着，卡尔则对他发出安抚马匹似的轻柔嘘声，“你如果真的敢……”

布料撕裂的声音在突然升温的空气间荡开。红色超人用牙叼起紧贴着对方皮肤的制服，尖利的犬齿刺进去，一个昂首就将那片纤维拉扯开、变形，使之不得不屈服于氪星人的暴力之下，他对另一侧的制服如法炮制，布鲁斯疤痕遍布的大腿便从那几道撕裂痕迹中露出来。几秒后他的制服就在超人的牙和手指的努力下变得破破烂烂，阴茎从三角底裤的边缘戳出来半截，几乎贴到超人的嘴唇。

“不！”布鲁斯马上叫出声了，红色超人只来得及给他一记饱含戏弄的瞪视。他张开嘴，就着这姿势把布鲁斯含进嘴里，手指勾开那条碍事的内裤让他的阴茎彻底弹出来。人类低低地抽着气，借着卡尔支撑在他背后的手臂抬起腰胯，尽力将自己送进去。“操……克拉克，你，”布鲁斯断断续续地说，此时卡尔也动了，他顺着布鲁斯的腰摸索至他胸前，手掌在蝙蝠装上绷出一道极明显的凸起。“你们两个混蛋，”他说，“这笔账我该找谁要去？”

卡尔凑过去，他的手指寻到布鲁斯敏感的乳头处收拢，把那颗软肉夹在自己指缝间细细摩擦。布鲁斯一口咬住他刚探出口的深蓝色舌头，报复似的把卡尔拽进另一个深吻里——他忘记了自己才是需要呼吸的家伙，卡尔由着他夺走自己口中的氧气和唾液，对方咽不下的则顺着他线条锋利的下巴缓慢滑下去。很快布鲁斯就气短呼呼，手肘抵着卡尔胸口想把他推开。

“布鲁斯，”超人响亮地把布鲁斯的阴茎吐了出来，用手背抹了抹嘴角，“我喜欢你在我嘴里的味道。”

极浅淡的一道白灼停留在超人鲜红的嘴唇上，它本不该这样显眼的，事实却是这玩意只需一瞥就抢走了布鲁斯全部的注意力。卡尔的手指继续玩弄着他的乳头，同时把上衣撑得更开，几乎也要像他的裤子一样被撕裂开了。布鲁斯无暇顾及其他，氪星人再次低头将他含进去，熟练的给他来了次深喉——咽喉挤压着阴茎勃涨的顶端，超人滚烫的鼻息喷在那几缕要掉不掉的布料上。他托住布鲁斯双球，沾染上不少前夜的手指尖划过会阴，最终停在布鲁斯穴口前几寸。

卡尔开口了。“你能不能……？”他在布鲁斯的手重新碰触到自己时愉悦地低吼一声，“天哪，你确实没说错。”布鲁斯意味不明地哼了哼，他被超人的舌头搅浑了脑子，导致他解开卡尔制服的手停不住的颤抖着。卡尔被人类湿润的蓝眼睛盯得发麻，血液一股脑都涌至胯下，他试着单手撩起制服露出紧实的腹部来，刚松开一条缝布鲁斯的手指就钻进来，目标明确，一把就握住卡尔的氪星长枪。

失去支撑物的布鲁斯倒向了桌面，屁股则被超人托着、高高抬起，方便后者坐在椅子上为他口交。他近乎懒散地套弄着卡尔的勃起，这个和善版本的氪星人终于还是扯坏了他的蝙蝠装，将人类健硕的胸膛暴露在周围弥散着荷尔蒙和麝香气息的空气之中。“轻点……克拉克，嘘……”布鲁斯低声喘着，这为他换来一记轻咬，卡尔则竭力屏住呼吸不让自己叫出声来。他怒涨着的深色阴茎被布鲁斯握在手里，泌出不少黏白色浊液。

“——为什么不是蓝色的？”布鲁斯仰起头瞥了他老二一眼，又重重地跌回去，脑袋砸在先前已堆成一团的披风上。超人再一次把他吐出来，换着方向从低端开始向上舔去，鲜艳的舌头先照顾过男人圆润的两只小球再是茎身。布鲁斯把呻吟咬碎了吞回肚子里，他漂亮的嘴唇也红润无比，几乎比得上超人那抹纯粹的红色。氪星人吻到阴茎顶端后才算是放过了布鲁斯，他单手拽着对方把他往下拖了些，低下头，将自己埋进布鲁斯股间开始细细啃咬他伤痕累累的皮肉。

卡尔被哥谭人眼中集蕴起的雾气击中了，后者被超人舔得发软，侧过身子想尽力逃避开。他如此大力地撸动着卡尔的阴茎以至于手臂酸痛，但就算是卡尔也没有直接射出来。“处男，哈？”他听见自己说，语调仿佛这是由超人说出口的，“童子军？”布鲁斯对他的不合时宜的说辞没有反驳，似乎也意识到自己最开始的评价有些过分了。卡尔想从他身上讨回便宜，于是主动挺动腰胯，让阴茎在布鲁斯握紧的拳头里进进出出。

“衣服，你的，”布鲁斯发号施令道，“脱掉它们。”

他没有指名要谁脱掉衣服，卡尔却在他尾音落下后几秒就扯着深蓝色制服把它丢在了地上。超人发出一声模糊的喉音，像是在嘲弄卡尔竟然这么听话。布鲁斯用拇指堵住卡尔阴茎顶端，其余四指像扮弄一根粗水管似的摩擦着向上，卡尔立刻受用地呻吟起来，他难耐的伸手重新抚摸上布鲁斯的胸部，把带有各式伤痕的乳肉拢在自己手里。

超人感觉到搭在自己肩上的腿不老实地踢了踢椅背，便停下口中的动作，顺便把带着人类前液的唾沫吐到手里，有意探索到布鲁斯紧张后穴处。“你不满意吗，布鲁斯？”他说，同时刺进去一根手指，本来有规律套弄着卡尔的手的动作瞬间停下了。夹在两具相似氪星人躯体之间的人类屏息，他把自己绷得太紧，腰背处的肌肉弯成一道漂亮的弧。布鲁斯一直等着那股热流缓过去了才说话。“润滑在我的腰带里，”他尾音一漏，因为超人多埋入了一寸指节。现在那根修长的手指开始戳弄着柔软的肠壁，可唾液并不能作为润滑，每当超人有所动作、布鲁斯都要花上两倍以上的时间来阻止自己叫出声。

“润滑……在我的腰带里，”他断断续续地喘息着，已经无暇照顾卡尔的阴茎，手臂也脱力摔在了自己腹部，“你不能把它丢了，克拉克，你不能直接操我。”

超人抽出手，反而在他左腿上咬了一口。“我很怀疑这个。”他嘴唇紧贴着布鲁斯，说话时的颤动让那片皮肤迅速灼烧起来。卡尔知道他将要干什么，超人的念头就是他自己的，毫不费力就出现在他正在思考问题的核心位置——他要舔他，用舌头去给布鲁斯做扩张，直到哥谭人在超人的唇齿下溃败、穴口湿软得能直接吃下超人深红色的阴茎。

“唔哦，”卡尔怀疑自己的脸色不能更蓝了，他撇开脑袋不敢面对布鲁斯同样纯粹的蓝眼睛，“呃……超人当然能做到这一点，蝙蝠侠。”布鲁斯锁着眉头打量他，却在超人的舌头触及那圈环状肌肉时一下舒展开。“操，”红色超人把他的双腿推得更开，刚骂出一句话他又没了音，“嗯嗯，克拉克……”

他还硬着的、没来得及得到释放的性器颤巍巍地悬在超人头顶，因沉重的顶端垂下来几度，几乎要碰着对方柔软的深红色头发。布鲁斯受不来了，从喉咙深处里爆发出一阵低哑的尖叫，那烫人的鼻息尽数洒在他敏感的鼠蹊部，血液不受控制地涌向下腹。他意识到卡尔还在边上。

“我没忘了你。”布鲁斯说，他尽力用左臂支撑起自己，稍微坐直了上身。“我不想勉强你，”卡尔看起来更想让他躺下，这个蓝色的卡尔，就算老二硬得要命也不想让布鲁斯累到，“你要怎么……拉奥呃嗯嗯嗯。”

布鲁斯指挥着让卡尔飘起来了些，他单手扣住氪星人精壮的腰身，等对方差不多抬高到与自己脸部相当的位置，他才张嘴，舌头勾勒着卡尔肿大的龟头、舔掉从此溢出的黏白浊液。

他把卡尔含了进去，嘴唇因过于巨大的性器向上翻起，但总得来说布鲁斯做得不错，卡尔差点被这刺激到直直飞到蝙蝠洞最上面去。

“天哪，布鲁斯。”他终于叫对了蝙蝠侠的名字。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

03.

在过去的性爱里布鲁斯总是抵触类似于这类亲密接触。他会说，“下次再试吧，克拉克”，然后温柔地捧起氪星人的脑袋同他接吻。但今天不同了，他没那么多心思一边拒绝超人另一边再和卡尔解释为什么。

超人的舌头仿佛一条活物，在他穴口边沿戳刺，每次就只进去浅浅的一寸。他同样火热的嘴唇覆在那圈皮肉上紧紧的吸着，等盖出一个艳红色的戳印才移开，不一会就在布鲁斯胯间留下一串暧昧吻痕。他明明都把哥谭人的肛口舔到柔软了，让紧张的环状肌都屈从于他那条氪星舌头之下，它们时松时紧地绞着超人，在他模仿着交合的动作刺探进去时又尽力阻止他。布鲁斯能做出的最大回应就是蹬腿，大腿肌肉瞬间的紧绷——超人几乎抵到了那一点，高挺的鼻梁也深深埋进对方股间。

“你要把他逼疯了，超人。”卡尔的声音听起来沉闷。他也不好受，布鲁斯深喉做到一半差点呛住，但他执意不把卡尔吐出来。现在这男人眼角含泪，面颊因为正嗦弄着卡尔的阴茎而凹陷下去，蓝色的手指没进布鲁斯汗湿柔软的黑发里，轻轻揪着他的发根。“噢布鲁斯……”卡尔说，他想了很久才终于决定要从布鲁斯温暖的口腔里退出来，“你得呼吸，深呼吸……”

他饱胀的顶端依然敲在布鲁斯嘴唇上。布鲁斯断断续续地抽着气，眉眼低垂着看超人继续折磨他。有那么一秒他和那双深红色的眸子对上了，哥谭人不受控制的浑身一颤，嘴唇嗡动着小声骂了一句：“——操。”接着他继续服侍卡尔的老二了。布鲁斯先用舌尖点了点那处凹陷，带着些氪星人的前液裹到嘴里去，他重新把这支涨得墨蓝的性器含入，一路向下，直到龟头卡在喉咙口才停止。

“润滑？”超人朝着布鲁斯挺翘滴水的勃起吹着气，“我说过你不需要。”本来扶在卡尔胯部的手兀的划开了，布鲁斯在空气中胡乱抓了两把——然后他找到超人的脑袋，几乎是暴力的抓住对方头发施力。“看在你自己的份上，”他被卡尔握住了肩膀，免得失去重心重又跌到桌上，布鲁斯别扭地梗着脖子往下看，手指脱离了自己的控制、把超人按得离他自己更近了。“对，就是那儿……天哪，停一下……”

卡尔怜爱地抚摸着布鲁斯，小心拍打着对方手臂让他平静下来。他还是不忍心看到布鲁斯这副被欲望染透的模样，给人以错觉，轻轻一碰他就能碎掉。这不适合他心中的蝙蝠侠，可不妨碍卡尔还是爱惨了他——或许红色超人就正好喜欢这一半，他们凑在一起就是一整个儿的布鲁斯·韦恩。卡尔慢慢放低了身段，盘坐在自己右腿上，他搂住布鲁斯让他靠在自己身上，手指依然不安分的玩弄着对方半张着的嘴唇。

“口活可以等，”卡尔对布鲁斯说，感觉到这家伙不适地在他怀里拱了拱，“哎，布鲁斯，你就是太急了。”

男人对他说：“是你太慢了。”他还有闲心反驳他，卡尔对此很高兴。他低下头从哥谭蝙蝠嘴里偷到另一个吻，尝到的自己的味道只让氪星人眉毛抬起了两度——超人嗤嗤地笑，扒开布鲁斯的腿喂了根拇指进去。“你不能诋毁我，”红色的家伙说着，他就是直率得仿佛少一根弦，“我会让你爽的，布鲁斯，就和往常一样。”

这个韦恩肉眼可见的红了脸颊，虽然比不上他身下那只确确实实全身红透的超人，再说了，他现在浑身上下没有一处是不热的，也只有超人们才能看出来毛细血管舒展开的那一点细微差别。卡尔右手搂着布鲁斯，左手傻兮兮的垂在身侧，他想了好一会才如梦初醒般握住自己还硬挺着的老二，想给自己来撸出来一发。

但布鲁斯。布鲁斯伸手把他按住了，他硬生生憋回去一声低吟，在超人还在用舌头拓展那个泥泞穴口时用气声对卡尔说话。“我的，玩意，”他这样都能表现得凶巴巴的，“——让我来。”

他修长漂亮的手指再次拢住卡尔，覆在他深色的手掌外面，带着他运动起来。布鲁斯格外照顾了他敏感的头部，用修剪得圆钝的指甲去抵着小口，卡尔放松的拿下巴抵住布鲁斯脑袋上，任由对方尽力想从他身上报复回来，挤出更多的氪星液体。

看起来超人真的要把他给逼上绝路了，就只用手指与他的舌头。布鲁斯残留的力气都用在呻吟和给卡尔手淫上了，他有气无力地隔着制服啃氪星人的胸，唾液沾湿了那处大写的深蓝色“S”，他也觉得自己牙齿被磕得发酸，堵不住的细碎声音正好从嗓子里漏了出来。

“我猜你也准备好了——”超人说，此时有四根指头都埋进了布鲁斯湿软的后穴里，分不清是前液还是唾液的晶亮液体弄湿了他的手掌。卡尔不赞同的扫了眼他红色的同位体，却无法否认这个事实。布鲁斯听到这话又蹬腿狠狠踢了一记超人的背部，然后他顺从地从卡尔手臂里挣脱出来，眼睛紧紧盯着超人那张带着笑容的脸。

“不要弄脏我的椅子，”最后他说，听起来这也是要求之一，“清理起来很麻烦，克拉克。”

好的，好的。两个超人都在自己心里默默念叨。更直率、更具攻击力的那位直言开口了，他要求布鲁斯背过身去，但他最好把靴子留下。卡尔看到黑发蓝眼的哥谭人翻了个白眼，但他依然照做了——他从超人肩上收回脚，像只灵活的大猫一般在台面上转了个身，膝盖抵在先前被脱下的漆黑披风上。他还没跪稳，超人红色的手掌就紧贴上来，另一只罪恶的手也捏住了他的下巴。

这时候他们倒是一致对外了。布鲁斯眨着眼，红超人握住他的脚踝把他向下扯，卡尔也帮着对方把人类推到他怀里。他感觉自己坐在了一根又烫又——他妈硬得像根铁棍的外星老二上面，只隔着层特制的氪星制服，那玩意正淫荡的戳着布鲁斯屁股，想立刻挣脱束缚碰到他。“慢点，嘘……”超人居然叫他慢点。他把布鲁斯举着，让男人结实的右腿搭在扶手椅上，左脚虚虚的踩着他自己的靴子，最开始被扯破的蝙蝠装只是一个小口，现在已经随着他们的动作裂开到半个臀部。

这都是红超人的错。布鲁斯心想。原来克拉克早就想干这种事了，他又想。

卡尔挪到了他先前跪着的位置，坐在那儿，打量着布鲁斯被超人像捏玩具一样托在手里。布鲁斯沉甸甸的阴茎垂了下去，那些韧度极佳的纤维被超人扯得更开了，几乎能看到他被勒得厉害的大腿肌肉。就算他被超人的手掌托着布鲁斯还是怕摔倒，他空出只手撑在对方腿上，看似随意的摸了两把。“我竟然没发现你想看这个，”他有些懊恼地摇头，说话时眼睛一直盯着卡尔，“下次我们可以在浴室试一试，克拉克。”

卡尔有些腼腆的低声笑了，这一声差点让布鲁斯手臂脱力，直接跌坐在超人胯上。“我一直都想……”超人贴在他颈后呢喃着，“你绝不知道我们有多渴望这样……操你。”他终于舍得把制服扯下来，那根精神抖擞的玩意立刻从深红布料里挤出来，堪堪卡在布鲁斯臀缝里。卡尔看着他再一次被抬高，超人扶着自己，有意戳了戳那处引人遐想的小口。

布鲁斯低吼一声，手指勾到超人的腕关节，引着他，叫他赶紧把性器送进去。对方涨成暗红的阴茎刚探入一个头部布鲁斯就叫了，卡尔神色关切地张了张嘴，宛如星辰的蓝眼睛却死命瞅着布鲁斯和红超人交合的地方——哥谭男人压着嗓子叫喊，但超人现在没法停下来，他生生把自己尺寸惊人的老二塞进去，那圈肌肉蠕动着竟然把它全部吞掉了。

他出了一身热汗，疼痛和酥麻感让布鲁斯腰部发软。“你都看清楚了？”布鲁斯问卡尔，超人箍住他的腰让他稳稳地靠在自己胸前，“克拉克……嗯嗯……”

“清楚得要命，”超人说，“我都能听见他在脑子里说继续。”

卡尔坐在那儿，四指握住自己的性器撸动起来。蝙蝠侠有把好椅子，超人在心里想的话他也听得清楚，他的同位体觉得这姿势不过瘾，竟然把蝙蝠的左腿也抬起来搁在扶手上。卡尔看得更加明白了，那根深红色的粗长阴茎捅得布鲁斯连连叫唤，超人的动作并不大，可穴口柔嫩的皮肤被拉扯得变形，再每一次更深的进犯里变得更加柔软。布鲁斯伸手想遮挡一下自己完全赤裸的胯部，手指端却被超人带出来的淫液弄得湿润，他胸膛大幅度的起伏着，以涉入更多氧气。

“布鲁斯……”红超人舔着他的耳垂说道，舌头撩摹出男人耳廓的形状，“你就放心叫出来吧。”

他用力向后抵着椅背，右手从布鲁斯大腿下抽出来、从而按压住对方脊背，把布鲁斯朝前压去。超人几乎能感觉到自己的阴茎是如何在布鲁斯肠穴里动作的，他向上顶胯，成功从布鲁斯嘴里得到一声响亮的啜泣。“干，”他说，幸好他韧性极佳——否则布鲁斯都要怀疑自己会在射出来之前断掉，“神啊啊啊卡尔……”

卡尔向前挪了几寸，离布鲁斯更近了。他看着黑发男人眼睛里闪动的亮光，喉咙干渴得仿佛被太阳暴晒了一整个旱季的湿地。卡尔鬼使神差般伸出手捏住对方下巴，迫使布鲁斯抬头看向他。“我在这儿，”他对布鲁斯说。哥谭人带着茧的手掌爬到他膝盖上，借此撑住了自己，他汗湿的右腿打滑终于还是摔下了扶手，踩在红超人的脚背上。“放松点，布鲁斯。”卡尔又说，低头凑过去吻他侧脸。超人的攻势逐渐猛烈起来，他如此用力的顶弄着，在这特殊的体位下每次都能撞上那个让布鲁斯崩溃的点。深红与白皙的皮肉相撞，强烈的撞色让卡尔忍不住多看了两眼，布鲁斯在他的轻吻下断断续续地喘息着，神经末梢传来的最原始的快感一波波冲击他的理智，他腰部发酸，等红超人又一次饱含恶意的碾过前列腺时喊出声来。

“你喜欢这个，哈？”超人说，“可你每次都不肯告诉我，布鲁斯——”

 

04.

 

那根阴茎狠狠的刺进去，进到前所未有的深度，布鲁斯几乎是依靠着卡尔才没摔下去。穴口彻底被超人干软了，也被磨成了红色，即使如此他还是那样的紧致……他咬着超人的阴茎不让他退出去，肠壁紧紧绞着它，换做其他人可能都把脑子一起射出去了。布鲁斯的脚趾在黑色长靴里蜷缩起来，脚背勾着卡尔的小腿，他被一次格外大力的冲撞颠起来了几寸，溢出口的呻吟由着超人的节奏跌宕起伏。

“啊……克拉克，干你的克拉克……！”布鲁斯咳嗽起来，好像一口气没喘上呛住了，卡尔停下了，两只手都探向了布鲁斯——哥谭人像寻求庇护的野生动物一般用脸颊蹭他小臂内侧，汗水顺着发梢跌落下去，在卡尔膝盖上摔得粉身碎骨。红与蓝在布鲁斯背部重叠，卡尔拍走了超人卡在对方后颈的手，保护欲过度的护住了他。“软得要命，”超人对卡尔露齿一笑，“所以不要和我说什么‘轻点——他受不了’这类的废话，你自己试试就知道了。”布鲁斯在卡尔臂弯里抬起头，蓝眼睛湿润、集蕴起一层雾气。

“你这个恶劣的，外星，混蛋。”布鲁斯说。他放下左腿，竟然自己用力扭动着腰部，他主动抬高腰胯再坐下去——这很累，脚下的施力点总是打滑，他就凭着卡尔和超人的支撑这样来回了几次。红色的那只氪星人低吼一阵，几乎是同时布鲁斯屁股里那根老二又涨了一圈，哥谭人得意不起来了，超人比过去要粗暴得多，他只用阴茎就把布鲁斯牢牢钉在自己胯上。暗红的手掌捏住布鲁斯盆骨不让他离开，人类男性两百多磅的体重对超人来讲也只比一根羽毛要重那么一点。布鲁斯细腻的臀肉被撞得充血，超人抽出来时带出的点点软肉又被迅速喂了回去，淫液流了他们满腿，幸好红超人的红披风还垫在下面，不然布鲁斯会疯得更厉害。

“拉奥啊，”卡尔只觉得自己手臂突然一阵湿热，“布鲁斯！你哭了！”

布鲁斯眨着眼在脑子里重复卡尔的话，半晌后才回过神来。“该死的，”他说，“有时候你得装作看不见。”他话音刚落，又被逼出一声甜腻的鼻音，卡尔关切又饱含欲望的眼神他只看了一半就垂下头去。超人有节奏的用性器鞭挞着哥谭人，那些滚烫的咸湿泪水真的从眼眶边滚落下来，顺着他的颧骨往下淌。

“你该满意啦，”布鲁斯断断续续地说着，“他妈的布鲁斯·韦恩被你干哭了。”

红超人停了一会以给他喘息的时间，彼时他坐直了身子，火热胸膛紧贴着布鲁斯半裸的背部。“你心跳超快的，”氪星人伸出舌头舔他发尾，两只手从蝙蝠装的拉链处探进去，目标明确、直接摸索到布鲁斯健硕的胸大肌上，“当然了，你和我在一起时心跳总是那么快……”

他用氪星语咕哝了一句什么，布鲁斯意识到他说的好像是“我的太阳”——突如其来的夸赞让布鲁斯心脏不小心多蹦跶了一下。那根阴茎又动了一动，超人重拾刚才的速度，继续大开大合地操着布鲁斯。他几乎被快感刺激得麻木了，高潮来临时还埋在卡尔胳膊边上哼哼。他张着嘴，舌面绕着卡尔手臂上凸起的经脉打转，半透明的浊液一股一股溅射到他自己肚皮上面。卡尔的靴子也被污染了，布鲁斯亲眼看到有那么一缕精液落到卡尔如海般深沉的蓝色上。它划出一道痕，扎眼得不行。

“够了？”超人问他话。

布鲁斯自顾自摇着脑袋。卡尔的手揪住他的头发收紧了，送来另一支溺毙他的疼痛和愉悦电流。他说话的声音低到分辨不清：“不……克拉克，嗯，别停下……”超人揉捏着他的胸，把乳头夹在自己手指夹缝直接刺激着。“贪得无厌，布鲁斯，”红超人说，“拉奥呃——”

他突然站起来，搂着布鲁斯抬高了他。布鲁斯便感觉到一直在他肠穴里横冲直闯的老二极为缓慢的、一寸寸的滑了出去，那圈红肿的肛口还做了最后的挽留，他们都听见了声淫靡至极的轻响。超人的存在感比刚才更甚。布鲁斯只觉得自己身体里被剐掉了一部分。

没了性器的填补肉穴只能无助的咬着空气。布鲁斯抽着气，超人的手臂勒得他胸口疼。他被迫从卡尔的手臂里脱离出来，卡尔瞪大了眼睛看他们两，红超人带着他向前一挤一推，便把布鲁斯摔到了卡尔身上。

他刚组织好的语音瞬间被击碎了——另一根家伙，蓝色的、他还好心伺候了很久的，有着同样硬度长度温度的氪星阴茎破开那个入口，没给布鲁斯任何准备的机会就狠狠干进去。卡尔硬得像石头一样，突突直跳的血管磨着布鲁斯敏感的肠壁，肿大的龟头擦过那点。他一下没控制住。

“克拉克！啊啊……啊该死的，克拉克……你们是说好的，故意的……天哪就是那儿，”韦恩叫出声，“太多了。”

在这么久之后，超人终于舍得拉开那条一直悬在布鲁斯腿侧的拉链了。他把聊胜于无的凯夫拉纤维撕扯开，再把纯装饰用的拉链褪到膝弯处，裸露出更多的属于哥谭生物的伤疤吸引了超人的注意。他在卡尔磨碎布鲁斯神智时把手贴上去，那些重新愈合的嫩肉凸起着摩擦超人的手掌心，他抚摸着，顺便把碍事的布料都撕开，直到布鲁斯下身除了及膝长靴不着一物。

布鲁斯埋到卡尔肩膀处，嘶声哼叫。“暴力狂，”他说，卡尔用着和红超人全然不同的频率操着他，“你根本赔不起……你的思维逻辑都去哪儿了？”卡尔略含歉意的在他耳边嘀咕了一句“我真抱歉”，一只蓝色的手也顺着他腰线下滑，停在布鲁斯屁股上。

超人那湿漉漉的玩意敲在他背上，随后危险的滑到布鲁斯臀缝间。“你猜卡尔在想什么？”红超人循循诱导着开口了，布鲁斯浑身一颤，连带着后穴收缩把卡尔吞咬得紧，“我们想一起进去……但是不，布鲁斯，你会疼得要死。我不想让你疼，你只需要爽到嗓子都叫哑、阴茎也射不出别的什么东西，这样就够了。”他靠在那两团又白又软的臀肉上小心晃着身子，手指也摸到下面去。“操，我爱你，”超人直白地说，“你绝对想不到你吞我老二时的模样有多漂亮。”

与之相对的，卡尔尴尬地要命。他没想到超人居然把那些藏了很久的话一股脑都吐出来了。埋在他身前的黑色脑袋一动不动，呼吸也轻了起来，但卡尔知道布鲁斯是在试图平复心跳——那颗心脏都要跳出他的喉咙了，简直堪比一头失控的犀牛。他缓慢地顶送着，布鲁斯随着他动作轻声喘息，超人在发表完自己的看法后专心致志地给自己手淫——对着布鲁斯·韦恩绷紧的背脊、挺翘的臀部和他偶尔泄出口的两句咒骂。

“布鲁斯，”卡尔一边干进这人类最柔软的内部，一边说，“你说句话呀。”

有着柔软黑发的家伙闷声说。“感谢莱克斯·卢瑟的白痴科技，”他提了一嘴某位知名的反派，“……你真是憋坏了，克拉克。”

超人低笑起来，不轻不重的在布鲁斯右瓣臀肉上拍了一掌，卡尔明显察觉到布鲁斯揽着他的手臂瞬间的脱力。“你最好还是躺下，”超人对他说，于是卡尔躺下了，单手扶着布鲁斯让他不至于又失去平衡。男人两手撑在卡尔结实的胸肌上，蜷着腿，主动跪趴在这面稍显拥挤的工作台上。

“布鲁斯……”卡尔唤他道。布鲁斯抽噎了一会才俯身下去，红超人热烫的阴茎挤在他臀缝里，囊袋几乎擦碰到卡尔的性器，他总是操一会儿就停下，快慢交替，贴心到磨人神经。超人在他们身后又开始用氪星语嘀咕，布鲁斯猜他是在夸赞自己的屁股，或者超人只是想说几句脏话——刚才那些话依然在布鲁斯脑子里盘旋，再配上克拉克的声音，他几乎是立刻就硬了起来，现在那根滴水打颤的人类阴茎蹭在卡尔形状完美的腹肌上，贪婪地向外吐着淫液。

卡尔用牙齿轻轻咬着他下唇，蓝眼睛透亮，和平时一样。“呃嗯嗯……克拉克，”他用气声答话，探出舌头去舔弄对方同样深蓝的齿列，“干我呀，你不是想要这样吗？”他准备好接受新一轮冲击了，这才用言语去刺激卡尔，即使如此卡尔也狠不到哪里去。“是个好提议，卡尔，”红超人评价道，他在布鲁斯刻意抬高腰胯的那一下也爬上了高潮，氪星人黏白的精液从他深红色的顶端射出来，溅到布鲁斯背上和会阴处，更多的还是漏到他自己的红色手背上。“给他想要的，我们都追求的那玩意。”他说，同时把那点浊液都抹到布鲁斯饱满的臀部各处。

卡尔摇着头说：“好吧。”

又开始了，布鲁斯伏在卡尔身上想着。熟悉的电流顺着他尾椎骨向上爬升——他小腿酥麻，腹部的肌肉痉挛着，被蹂躏已久的肠穴裹着卡尔，吸附它啃它，把他阴茎上的血管位置都一一记下。他确实憋不住了，和刚才红超人操他一样叫着，声音忽高忽低但尾音都发颤。每当卡尔的外星老二埋进去他就喊一声“克拉克”，不一定叫得出全名，但布鲁斯努力过了，这就值得另一顿嘉奖。卡尔和超人的手都停在他盆骨那儿，四只手，红或者蓝，都用力把他往下按使得他能更牢固的钉在卡尔胯上。这个韦恩挺动着腰，右腿蜷缩着抵在卡尔腰侧，他紧紧夹住对方免得自己掉下去，即使两个超人把他护在中间他也得确保这事不会发生。

“克，克拉克……”布鲁斯极为艰难的咽下一口唾沫，津液都顺着唇角滴落到卡尔深蓝的制服上了，“克拉克，上帝啊啊……是的，就在那儿……克拉克……”

一次格外粗暴的顶撞后布鲁斯尖叫起来。他没觉得自己能这么简单又被操到高潮，事实也是如此，因为超人揉在他屁股上的力度过为大力甚至疼痛起来。哥谭人两只手都伸展开，离他的蝙蝠电脑就只有几寸的距离。卡尔偶尔抬起脑袋，拿混乱的意乱情迷的眼神打量着红超人和布鲁斯。“天哪，”他又撞回去，懊恼地发现自己确实爽得要命，“那会留下淤青，绝对会的！”

布鲁斯听到他这句话居然笑了笑，很快又被卡尔的性器打断了。超人从他凹陷下去的腰窝一路向上摸去，按着布鲁斯耸起的肩胛骨，那留有一道触目惊心的刀伤，至少有十寸长。但它烙在那片白皙的皮肉间是如此的合适——半透明的粉红，新长出的皮肤摸起来略略凸起着。“布鲁斯……”超人说着，右手继续摸索上去，顺着男人结实的肩颈，脖子，直到一把攥住他的黑发，“看着……”

哥谭人被情欲淹没的大脑突然敲响警钟。他被红超人的红色大手抓着头发，被迫昂首看向了未启动的蝙蝠电脑的休眠界面。“什么？”卡尔发问道，他感觉到布鲁斯的肌肉绷紧了，“不要这样，你会弄疼他的。”

超人咧嘴一笑，突然开口说。

“电脑，开启虹膜扫描。”

 

05.

那感觉像是被人狠敲了一记，就在脑壳上，最好还是用那种从废品堆里淘出来的橇棍。

他喊了声“不”，卡尔也这样喊了，但无奈于蝙蝠电脑的性能太佳。红超人话音刚落，这台机器就嗡鸣着从休眠中苏醒过来，冷冽的电子音说：“虹膜扫描确认——布鲁斯·韦恩，符合，指纹——”这时候超人用超级速度作弊，伸长手把他无力的手掌按在了电脑前亮起的全息屏幕上。“——确认，布鲁斯·韦恩，符合。”

这是布鲁斯挺清楚的最后一句话。谁说的红超人没有思维能力？他把卡尔和布鲁斯都骗过去了！那支被蝙蝠侠收缴的分裂射线枪从匣盒里升起，威力不及第一版，但胜在体格小巧。红超人把那支射线枪抓在手里，然后对布鲁斯说。

“抱歉啦，亲爱的，我早就想这么干了。”

他先是感觉头痛，再然后心中就燃起了一股莫名状的怒火。布鲁斯气炸了，他气自己居然放松到没察觉到超人的坏点子，其次又气自己没把程序做得更复杂一点。熟悉的分裂前的触电感觉顺着头顶向下蔓延，仿佛被温水浇灌，首先湿掉的是头发，那看不见的温水挡住他的视线迫使布鲁斯闭上眼睛，不多时便流淌到他下半身。

该死，他甚至连裤子都被超人毁了。

但布鲁斯没多少时间生气了，在分裂射线击中的后十秒内，那些愤怒就被抽离——一同消失的还有他作为蝙蝠侠冷静思考的能力。布鲁斯当然还能思考，但他的情绪被影响了，合着悲痛、怒气、冷漠以及野望，构成蝙蝠侠黑暗的那些元素从他身体里被吸出来，在布鲁斯回过神之前快要集合而成另一个单独的独立的个体……

“你这该死的混蛋。”他骂道。布鲁斯身子越发的轻盈，脑袋也不再昏沉了，他好像被斩断了锚的船，在激烈的情绪波涛中浮浮沉沉。

 

隔了两秒后，布鲁斯就不再是布鲁斯了。

 

超人和卡尔看到两只同样赤裸的哥谭人，区别只在于颜色。那只蓝色的韦恩颇有些惊恐的瞪大眼睛，迅速扫了他们一眼。

“老天爷，我们该不会在玩4p吧？！”韦恩大叫道。

TBC.


End file.
